Valentine's Day Kiss
by Fade131
Summary: Cute little valentine's day ficcy. Title really says it all. SJ


Fade: ...what can I say? I had...*counts on fingers*...a bunch of time to watch really, really sappy chick flicks with people like Meg Ryan in them.  
  
Malik: Who are you tormenting now?  
  
Fade: Seto and Jou. I get the Valentine's Day spirit a week after Valentine's Day...I wonder why...  
  
Malik: *sigh* Fade owns nothing. Just...read.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Jou's POV  
  
I hate Valentine's Day. It's so...so...pink...and...happy. And why do we need a holiday about LOVE on the day of a MASSACRE? What are we saying to people? I mean, honestly, what is wrong with us? I was walking through the halls at school and everyone was all giggly and happy and...kissing...and...and...and everything was PINK! Oh how I hate today...  
  
"Are you alright, Jounouchi?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"It looked like you were spacing or something."  
  
"Naw...Yug, I just don't understand why we need a holiday to celebrate love...especially on the same day as a massacre."  
  
"I don't know...I kinda like today..."  
  
He smiled into space. I rolled my eyes. This love crap must be contagious or something...I'd better get away while I'm still sane.  
  
I noticed, while Yugi was talking to me...the only person who isn't looking all dreamy and stupid or wearing pink is Kaiba. You'd think the super- genius-millionaire would have his usual fifty-odd girls ogling him, especially today. But no, he's all alone, sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria, reading. Reading! ((no. i don't know why this bugs him. but it does.)) So I went over and sat down next to him. To get a reaction, obviously. It's not like I like him or something. ((guilty conscience?)) He ignored me, of course. I hate being ignored. So I grabbed his book. ((so i glued his head to the table.))  
  
"Give it back."  
  
"What is it you are always reading? It must be seriously interesting, 'cause you're always reading it."  
  
"Give it back, mutt."  
  
"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, I AIN'T NO DOG!"  
  
"Then act like it. And give me back my book."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because it's not yours, mutt."  
  
"Why I oughta..."  
  
He leaned back, seemingly unconcerned, that evil smirk of his playing with his lips. I suddenly felt an irrepressible urge to kiss him. I dropped the book on the table, confused. Stupid holiday and its stupid happy pink love- filled theme... H cocked his head just slightly and his brow furrowed. I had never simply given in like that. I think he was questioning my health. I couldn't stay. I had to go...  
  
I jumped up and rushed off, trying to figure out exactly what it was I was feeling. I had been infected by this stupid Valentine's Day love syndrome and had totally lost my wits. But just for a second. I was fine now. I got to the front door of the building and stopped. Like I had anywhere to go. Yeah, right... My best bet was to hang out outside until school ended then hook up with Yugi and pretend like I didn't just run out of the cafeteria. Too bad I suck at lying.  
  
I sat down on one of the benches in front of the school and put my head in my hands. What was wrong with me? What the heck? Why did I want to kiss him? Even now...that look on his face was just so...so... -someone grabbed my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin before I realized it was just Kaiba. Again...why'd he follow me?  
  
"Jeez! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What more could you possibly want from me?"  
  
"Why'd you run out like that? ...you look upset."  
  
"Why do you care? ...no, never mind that..."  
  
He smiled slightly and shook his head just a little, making his bangs sway and fall just so in front of his eyes...aargh!! What? What did I do??  
  
"Jou?"  
  
I kissed him. I did it. I gave in and I grabbed him by the collar and I kissed him. A real kiss; a real, no-holds-barred sort of kiss. He tastes like caramel. He froze; I'm sure he was shocked, so was I for that matter. But then...he kissed me back, and I kind of...melted. It wasn't really romantic or anything...but having him kiss me...it was intoxicating. I let go of him and our lips parted. Shock and confusion made me stand up. What the heck? Did I just kiss Seto Kaiba? And he kissed me back?!?!  
  
I went for the door, thinking I could just go to Bio and pretend nothing happened. I didn't miss half the class, what are you talking about? But when I reached the doors he turned me around, hands on either side of my head. I stared at him. His eyes are really beautiful. They're this cerulean blue color and if you look too long you just get lost...ack!! No!! Not happening not happening not happening...  
  
"Jou, why did you do that?"  
  
"Why did I do...what..."  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
"I...I...I-"  
  
He cut me off very effectively, pressing his lips to mine. I gasped when his tongue slipped over my bottom lip, and he took the invitation and started to explore my mouth. My hands found the nape of his neck, curling into his hair. I just wanted him to keep kissing me. But he did let go, and I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Seto."  
  
He smiled –a real smile, like he was about to laugh –and did that head shake thing again, leaning in so the tips of our noses touched.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Jou."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fade & Malik: *are dancing to sappy lovey music*  
  
Fade: *notices readers & stops*  
  
Malik: *turns off music* *innocent (ha!) look*  
  
Fade: *blushing* Okay...so...yay! I'm done! I feel all warm and fuzzy now!!! It's so cute!!!  
  
Malik: *gagging motion*  
  
Fade: I saw that!  
  
Malik: *gulp*  
  
Fade: Thanks for reading, please review!! Byes!! 


End file.
